Navidad
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Before leaving for Don Sebastian's rancho and a shared Christmas dinner with everyone, Manolito and Mercedes exchange their own heartfelt gifts.


Navidad

DJ Dubois

December 2019

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes: The High Chaparral belongs to NBC and its copyright holders. Please send comments to dante0220 .

_Night _still hung darkly over the Sonoran Desert on that Christmas morning. The stars twinkled overhead. Winter's chill added an edge to the whipping wind through the mountains. A meager sprinkle had dampened the soil underfoot but little more. A few cattle called to one another in the ranchers' yards and grazing lands.

Perhaps the new day hadn't officially dawned yet. Still for some, it was already underway….

Manolito stepped out into this backdrop with a casual almost cavalier pace to his footfalls. His eye gazed about the desert landscape all around himself. He sucked in a big lungful of the cool clean air. _Anticipation _egged him on much as it had since childhood.

But it wasn't just any morning mind you. It was Christmas…..

He grinned. As a boy, he'd looked forward to presents. He'd counted on his mother spoiling him with rare chocolate treats after the mandatory feast and extravagance. Now he admired his _regalos grandissimos _as an adult. He ran his hand across the wall of the two-story ranch house. In the window, a few festive candles sat unlit yet waiting to holler a big 'howdy' to potential guests. He wondered how the _vaqueros _fared on the trail with the cattle herd. Most days, he'd be there with his dozen or so men and perhaps a few of his father's hands as well.

Still he knew Mercedes wanted her first Christmas to be with family and loves. That made all of the difference to him.

_How she could tame you? Ah…Anita, Perlita, I wonder how you're doing? Hopefully not too burdened that you can enjoy Life's pleasures. I have what I need at last. _His feet wandered off of the doorstep and across the yard. Instinct took care to avoid the dirt and manure spots along the way so as to preserve his formal trousers. Before she awakened, he'd make sure everything was ready. He opened the barn door and slipped inside.

Everything seemed in order. The horses munched away on some oats. A few still rested on the hay lining their stalls' floors. The cows mooed to themselves. Otherwise not a speck of dirt or dust seemed out of place much as it would be in the house.

He rolled his eyes. _Mercedes, this is a barn. Yet you insist on keeping things as they are out here. You're even worse than Victoria. _He shrugged having long conceded that particular point to his wife. He knew she followed in Victoria's footsteps in keeping a hands-on approach to cooking, cleaning and running a household. His hand tugged at the starched collar to his white dress shirt and the tie encircling its collar.

One did have to look one's best for the festivities after all….

Makadoo whinnied stirring him from his reverie.

"_Si…si…" _He snorted. "You give reminders. Don't you?" He opened the stall door. Just to its left, he rooted through the hay. From that cover, his hand pulled a slender dark case. His breath hesitated for a heartbeat. Then he slowly opened it. His eyes alighted on a golden necklace therein. Two diamonds sparkled in the dim early morning light. Another breath caught in his throat. His heart raced.

Once more _Anticipation _ate at him albeit in a different way.

He mused at how Mercedes would enjoy this new treasure. He knew she'd continued to wear her simple cross. Still he'd noted how she'd watched her mother's jewels during and after the wedding. Still she wouldn't hear of a purchase. _I can please her if it kills her. _He grinned while leading Fernando and Lightning out of their stalls. He placed the bridles and reins around their heads. He smoothed their manes. Then he hooked them up to their dark carriage. He inspected the dark seat to ensure _Perfection _itself would ride alongside them on the path toward the Rancho Montoya. "_Buenos Dias, mis Amigos. Feliz Navidad." _He patted each of their flanks.

Makadoo grunted from the far stall.

"You do not want to pull this carriage. Trust me. We shall take our ride. Rest and enjoy your oats. _¿Comprendes me?"_ Then he snapped the box shut once again and put it in his jacket pocket. He glanced toward the house with a bit of mischief.

By now the candles flickered through the glass on the first floor.

"Guess now we find out." He climbed into the carriage. He guided the horses from the barn and toward the house. With a gentle pull, he stopped them there. He tied the reins to the rail in front of the house. Then he walked through the front door.

_¿Manolo? _You are busy. No?" Mercedes patted the table. There a few pastries sat on plates beside steaming cups of coffee. "Well two can play that game." She smoothed her beige blouse and maroon dress. She smirked at him almost playfully.

"Idle hands, _mi Amor_." His eyes twinkled at her. The warm smile lightened the expanse between them. _"Feliz Navidad."_

"_Feliz Navidad, mi Amor." _She embraced him. "It's a day of preparations. I thought we might eat first before the road?"

"The road doesn't need to hear our stomachs. As always, you look after me." He sauntered over to the table. There he bit into the pastries. His taste buds savored the sugar and cinnamon. The coffee heightened his senses. "_Delicioso."_

She grinned at him. "I am so glad to hear that. Carmen and I baked all day while you rode across the range. We look after each other." She squeezed his hands in hers. "Our first Christmas. I am sorry…I wish I had a bigger gift."

"Gifts come in many forms. I remember _Padre Fermin's _Christmas mass many years ago. He reminded us of how money can buy extravagant gifts. They however do not have meaning. Sometimes the small things can hold big meaning. Just like in that manger. No?" He held up the bitten cake. "This is the richest bauble in the world. Your kindness and heart shines through in it."

She almost swooned at his words. Her heart paused at the warmth in his words. She dabbed a few tears from her eyes. "As do yours in everything you build for us. We have our home. These are my dreams. To have you here with me. Perhaps not chasing me up that tree by the riverbank but _aqui_."

He chuckled. "Oh so you do not want to be with me now?" His eyes sparkled at her. "And here I had something in return for the _desayuno especial._" A big grin spread across his face.

She raised an eyebrow. "I know you, _Manolito. _You are up to something."

"Me? Now whatever would that be?" He shrugged and picked up the small China cup. His mouth savored the coffee and then another bite of pastry.

"I see there's something in your coat pocket." She motioned to his jacket pocket. "Now what could that be?"

"A little trinket I found on the trail." His eyes caught the candlelight. "Maybe you might want to close your eyes?"

"Close my eyes? Mano, what?" she demanded.

"Just go along with it. You'll love it." He led her toward the mirror across the room. "You trust me?"

"I do. I know when you're up to something, Mano." She sighed. She knew he would torture her with whatever he had up his sleeve all day. Besides she knew Don Sebastian and the Cannons should enjoy the day. "But I trust you." She closed her eyes.

"_Gracias._" He took the case from his pocket. He removed the necklace and gently laid it around her neck. Then he secured the clasp in the back. He admired how it went with her outfit. He imagined once again how the diamonds would glitter in tune with her eyes and smile. "Open your eyes."

She did so and stared. "_Manolo_, it is so much!" She fingered the necklace.

"Every woman needs her treasures. This goes with your ring and your eyes." He kissed her cheek. "Enjoy."

"I may share this with Victoria. I'm sure she'll have something to say," she teased. She gasped at the necklace. "Mama would love this!" She kissed him on the mouth. _"Gracias, Manolo. _Shall we eat before we go?"

"Ah _si. _We should. My father will lecture us if we are late. I don't think that's wise," he reminded her.

"He may. Still it is _Navidad, Manolo_. I believe he will approve." She bit into her own pastry. "Shall we finish then?"

"We will. There is your gift for me." He took another mouthful. "I could not waste such treasures crafted by your hands."

"No you shouldn't. Let us enjoy then." She sat down. "Join me?"

"I could never disappoint you, my Dear." He joined her at the table. He raised his cup. "To first Christmases and happiness."

"To first Christmases and our love." She touched her cup to his. _"Feliz Navidad."_

"_Feliz Navidad._" He concurred. His eyes twinkled toward hers as he took another draught of coffee.

Perhaps the road did await. They would enjoy the feast with their family. Still that was their _tiempo especial. _

And _Love _did win the day…especially its biggest one….

THE END

**(**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Everyone!**)**


End file.
